


He's not even mine.

by newtmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmas/pseuds/newtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas finds out about Newt and Minho's relationship.</p><p> </p><p>And Thomas is jealous. Very jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my second fic. It's not going to be very long sorry D: And the chapters are pretty short.   
> Okay lesbe honest, they're really short.  
> So it's rated Teen and Up cause there's gonna be a little  
> ( mild spoilers )  
> Suicidal/Self Harm  
> But DONT WORRY. Notice there's no major character death tag so dont worry.  
> Feel free to leave responses and comments or prompts !!

It was a usual day in the Glade; except the Runners don’t have to run today. Yesterday’s run was the most strenuous and Minho decided it was day off for all the Runners. It was extremely hot yesterday, and to be running around an endless maze, that could get anyone tired out.

                Thomas felt warm hands push him off his sleeping bag. His eyes fluttered and opened, just to be met by the piercing glared of the sun, deep brown eyes and an all too familiar grin. _Oh, that grin._ The grin that sent Thomas’s heart flying out of his chest, the same one that gave him butterflies in his stomach.

                “Get up, you lazy shank. Frypan’s mad at you for being late for breakfast.” Newt said in his calm, soothing voice. Thomas groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

                “I don’t want to get up. What’s he making anyway?” Thomas mumbled, voice barely audible through his pillow, but Newt heard him nonetheless.

                “French toast, your favorite. Now get _up_.” Newt stressed on the last word as he grabbed Thomas’s hand to pull him up into a sitting position, causing his pillow to drop. The touch sent electric shocks up Thomas’s arm, settling in a warm pit in his gut. Thomas felt a smile crack across his face. Newt remembered his favorite food.

                “Alright. I’ll get up.” Thomas finally murmured. Newt smiled, clearly satisfied with himself.

                Walking with Newt to the dining room was quiet. But the silence was more comforting than awkward. Newt took a seat beside Minho while Thomas sat next to Chuck, across from Minho. He’d silently hoped that he would get a seat next to Newt but the odds were against him.

                Minho and Newt were gazing at each other, smiling, their eyes filled with something Thomas can’t quite put his finger on. More than once Thomas felt a leg hit his own and he glanced down to take a peak, frustrated he could not eat in peace. Thomas felt a wave of jealousy and rage overwhelm him when he realized Minho and Newt were playing footsie with each other under the table.

                Thomas kept his mouth shut, though countless questions filled his mind. _Were they together? Since when? How has he not seen it before?_ Thomas shook his head to clear the questions from his mind, as if it would help.

                “Um hello? Earth to Tommy.” Thomas jerked his head up in surprise. Were they talking to him?

                “I said, come help us at the apple farm later.” _Us. Not me and Minho_. Thomas felt it again. That pang of jealousy.

 Newt wasn’t even his. Why was he so scared to lose him?

“Yeah, sure. Good that. Excuse me please.” Thomas said to his friends and stalked off to the Cliff. Sitting at the edge of the Cliff, gazing up at the cloudless sky, helped Thomas clear his mind. This time, something was pulling at the back of his brain.

Newt.

He thought Newt had felt the same way for him. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. But why Minho? He shook his head again, brushing away his concerns. He has much more important things to deal with at the moment, and that was getting through the day with Minho and Newt making goggling eyes at each other.

 


	2. I've had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of Chapter one! please go check it out if you havent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! once again, another super quick one. I'll be getting chapter 3 up by tomorrow i hope. Sorry this ended abruptly guys!! I'll make it up to you, I promise. *sends a virtual cookie*

“Hey, Greenie! Quit lazing around and be bloody useful!” Thomas heard a voice say with an extremely familiar accent. Thomas scrambled up from where he was sitting on the Cliff and jogged over to Newt and Minho at the apple farm. He saw Newt giggling at a joke Minho made and immediately regretted agreeing to help out.

                “Okay, let’s start. Thomas, go with Newt to the end of the farm over there and start picking okay?” Thomas nodded his head and turned around to head for the direction Newt was walking to. He fell into step with Newt who seemed happier than before. _Of course_ , Thomas thought. _Minho made him this happy_.

 

                “Shuck.” Thomas jerked his hand back when he felt pain on his right thumb. Because of the sudden movement, he lost his balance on the tree and fell back onto the floor. He winced at the impact, his eyes squeezed shut. “Tommy!” Newt shouted as he ran from his own tree to Thomas, kneeling down next to him. “Are you okay?” Newt mentally slapped himself, knowing that Thomas obviously wasn’t.

                “I think,” Thomas breathed out. “I injured my tail bone.”

                “Well, can you stand up?” Newt’s voice was laced with concern. If Thomas wasn’t in such immense pain, he may have smirked.

                “I think so. Can you help me up?” Newt obeyed Thomas and gripped his hand to yank him up from the floor. Thomas barely got up before falling back down, crippling in pain. “Nope, I can’t.” He said simply.

                Newt started to panic. Was Tommy going to be alright? “Okay Tommy, I got you. Might hurt for a bit, but not long. Don’t bloody die on me, Greenie.” Newt had his hand under Thomas’s knees and back, before lifting him up bridal style and running to the Med Jacks.

                “Alby! Help!” Newt shouted as he pounded up the stairs. Thomas was starting to feel faint. Newt barged into an empty room with Alby right behind him.

                “Okay, lay him on the bed, _carefully_.” Alby instructed and Newt did as he was told. He still didn’t leave Thomas’s side. “It’s going to be okay, Newt. I got him. Go take a seat over there.” Alby gestured to a chair not far from the bed. Newt hesitantly sat down, biting his nails in anticipation.

                Thomas looked over to Newt, and gave him a reassuring smile.

                The last thing Thomas saw was Newt forcing a smile back at him, before he blacked out.

 

                Thomas’s eyes fluttered and opened when he heard the door creak open. He managed to see Minho slip in and roused Newt from where he was dozing off. Newt turned to look at Minho and a smile spread across his face. Thomas was positive none of them knew he was awake. And he still didn’t have the energy to greet them yet.

                Minho lifted Newt’s chin with his finger and brought his lips closer to his own, before connecting in one swift movement. Thomas’s heart clenched and gut twisted. He tore his eyes away from the sight and got up from the bed, his back facing them.

                “Oh hey, shank. You’re up.” Minho said to Thomas.

                Thomas still didn’t turn to face them. “Yeah, I feel much better,” Thomas lied as he wiped a lone tear falling from his eye. “I’ll be right back, give me a second.” Thomas needed to get out of here, before the tears he was holding back came pouring out.

                He sped out of the sick room, but managed to hear Newt ask, “What’s up with that kid?” and also hear Minho’s reply.

                “I think I know.”

 


	3. Together, forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so idk how many of you want to slap me for ending it so abruptly. i really couldnt think of how to expand it. But i really hope you guys liked it! leave a comment if you did! and also au s or prompts you want me to work on. i promise i will okay !!

Thomas ran and ran, ignoring the dull pain in his lower back. He ran until he reached the all too familiar Cliff; sweet rain-washed April breeze caressing his cheeks, flushing them a rosy pink. He took deep breaths and stared out at the view beyond, so vast, Thomas thought for a moment it was never going to end.

                Thomas smiled. For once in his life, he was going to feel peace; no worries about WICKED, no worries about Newt and Minho, no worries about the Grievers.

                If Thomas were to move another inch, that peacefulness would be his, and his forever. He heaved a few more deep breaths. His brain knew what to do, but was it really what his heart wanted? Because even if Newt wasn’t his, he could still see him around the Glade. But if Thomas was going to throw himself off the cliff, it would be the end of ever seeing Newt face again. The way his lips lifted upward. The way his one dimple crinkles. The way his teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gives. His smile is a ray of sunshine, and Thomas is a sunburn.

                Thomas was going to do it. And everyone knew that. He was just delaying the inevitable. It would hurt a lot less than watching Newt and Minho being together, and Minho making Newt laugh.

                Thomas closed his eyes, took in one last, long breath, before he decided to jump.

                But why, oh why, did everything bad always have to happen to him?

                Thomas felt slim hands wrap around his waist, jerking him backwards, causing him to fall on the person those slim hands belonged to. Thomas felt the person grip tighter onto his waist, and Thomas spun his body around to face him.

                Newt.

                “What do you bloody think you’re doing? Trying to kill yourself, Greenie?” Newt joked, but his eyes shone with the fear that was settling inside him. Newt tried this before and he wasn’t going to let anything like that ever happen again.

                Not on his watch.

                A pair of tears raced down Thomas’s cheeks upon seeing Newt, and he buried his face in the crook of Newt’s neck, muttering “sorry” over and over again, and whispering indistinct words.

                “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re with me now, it’s okay.” Newt brought his lips to Thomas’s ear and said, while rocking Thomas back and forth, in efforts to comfort him.

                Minho watched from a small distance away, feeling jealous and guilty at the same time. Of course, Newt loved them both. But Minho knew, from the way Newt looked at Thomas the minute he stepped out on the Box, even when he fell face first into the ground. But Minho still went ahead with being together with Newt.

                Thomas and Newt sat there for about an hour before it was dinner time. As Thomas wiped his own tear stained face, he noticed Newt’s eyes were red and puffy too.

                “We should go—” Thomas started to speak but was quickly cut off by Newt pulling Thomas into him and planted chaste and seemingly hurried kisses on his lips, uttering ‘sorry’ s and ‘it was my fault’ .

                Love. When your heart melts like butter on hot toast at the sight of someone. When you feel lightheaded and free. When you ache to be with them, to look at them, to touch them. Love, such as simple word, yet such an intricate meaning.

                “I love you.”

                “I love you.”

                And they both meant it.

 

 

 


End file.
